


Drawing In

by zlabya



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Drawing, Family Feels, Gen, Mischief, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/zlabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merida's little brothers get creative one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing In

"I'm drawing the castle!"

"I'll make the village! Merida, I canna draw people, can ye draw them for me?"

"A dragon!"

"Foolish Harris, there's nae dragon here!"

"There should be."

Merida had walked in on her brothers amusing themselves in the Great Hall in a manner that maximized messiness and mischief, of course. They were drawing with bits of charcoal they could only have been fetched (against Mother's strict orders of course) from the busily crackling fireplace. A quick overview showed none of the boys were burned, though Harris' sleeve looked a bit charred.

Merida knew how this would end--a scolding and punishment from Mother. But och, it looked like such fun, and she could never resist a bit of fun with her brothers.

"I'll help ye, Hamish." Merida bent to take the piece of charred wood from her brother's hand. "But I'll draw only one woman and one man. Ye should learn to draw yerself by practice, as I did."

 

By the time the sun fell below the level of the windows two hours later, the surrounding area was lovingly if somewhat fantastically detailed across the entire floor of the Great Hall: castle, village, woods, hills and streams. The population included not only a dragon but numerous horses, dogs, wolves, and bears. Harris had drawn himself and his brothers as bear cubs--"It was such fun being bears, can we do it again, Merida?"--and was hard at work drawing the fish the Harris-cub was taking from a stream when Mother stalked in.

"There ye are! And...what have ye done?"

Four black-smudged faces looked up at her.

"It's everywhere, Mother!"

"See, we have you and Father in the great hall, here." Hamish pointed. "And Merida drew the tapestries."

"Merida," Mother's voice was colder than a winter's night at the window. "Ye should know--"

"Please don't make us clean it up!" "We've worked so hard!"

Mother sighed. "It _is_ suppertime, and ye all need baths before bed, so..."

Four smudged faces full reflected joy

"I suppose it can wait until tomorrow. But then, I expect all of you to scrub the entire floor clean as a new plate."

"Aye, Mother."

"Perhaps I should apprentice one of ye to a stonecarver," Mother mused. "Who drew the dragon?"

"Meeee!" Harris jumped up and down.

"I'll talk with Father later. Now, wash up your hands--nay, your arms--and faces before supper."

Mother gave Merida a meaningful look. She would make sure the washing was thorough, aye.

"Harris is a talented little bairn," Mother murmured as she passed.

"I dinna think he should be trusted with stonecutter's tools, not yet," Merida replied. "Unless ye want the castle chipped to bits."

Mother nodded wholehearted agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: I decided sibling love counts as platonic love. This is based on my own memories of drawing at the kitchen table with my (two dark-haired) little brothers, to whom this is dedicated.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, twistedchick!


End file.
